1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and more particularly, to a thin-film transistor (TFT) array panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional display panel comprises a TFT. The TFT usually has a back-channel etching structure or an etching block structure.
Practically, the conventional technology has two problems as follows:
When a source and a drain are etched on a semiconductor layer in the TFT having the back-channel etching structure with either the dry etching method or the wet etching method, the back-channel of the EFT is bound to be damaged.
Specifically, the semiconductor layer is vulnerable to ions using the dry etching method so carrier traps occur on the exposed surface of the channel easily. The concentration of oxygen cavity increases as well. All in all, the stability of the TFT gets much worse.
The semiconductor layer is sensitive to most acid etching solutions, so the semiconductor layer is inclined to be corroded with the wet-etching method. Further, the performance of the TFT is negatively affected.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technique to solve the above-mentioned technical problem.